Be A Man
by heybroski
Summary: An idea that I thought of after listening to Darren Criss' cover of I'll Make a Man Out of You. Dalton finally decides to add a theater program. But what happens when the stars of the show aren't the usual stars? Rating will be changed later.


**AN: So this is just a little idea I had, and hopefully I'll have the motivation to finish it. If I do there will most likely be violence in later chapters for reasons I'll leave unsaid, so the rating may change. Please enjoy! :) Please excuse any formatting problems, this was written on my iPad.**

* * *

><p>Dalton never had a lot of arts programs other than the Warblers. The biggest reason for that was because it was an all-boys school, and with no girls, it was hard to do musicals and plays, especially because most involved romance, or at least female roles.<p>

But when Kurt transferred to Dalton, people started to think maybe they could add a theatre program. And no, it wasn't because Kurt had a very feminine voice. It was because the boys realized that Kurt had a lot of female friends, and very talented ones at that. They were sure Kurt's talented and very theatrical friends would never turn down a role in a play or musical.

That's why Wes, Thad and David found themselves sitting in Dalton's theatre, listening to a variety of different voices auditioning for Dalton's brand new theatre program. Some of the auditions, the three boys realized, were absolutely ridiculous. Their lives had revolved around the Warblers, where everyone was talented. They weren't used to hearing voices crack, or off-key notes. After at least fifty different Dalton boys auditioning, only about six or seven were good enough to meet the standards of the three young judges.

"I really hope they don't think we're biased..." Wes muttered, sighing. "Everyone that actually sounds decent ends up being a Warbler as well."

David nodded, groaning. "I know, I can't believe we actually have such an _untalented_ student body." he replied.

Thad rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "I have a headache..." he moaned.

"U-uhm... Excuse me..."

The three boys looked up impatiently to see who was next. "Oh, hey Nick," Thad stated, grinning tiredly, "are you auditioning?"

The brunette onstage nodded, looking a bit awkward. "Can I... go?"

The three boys nodded, and Nick cleared his throat before he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Love me cancerously,_

_Like a salt sore soaked in the sea..._

Thad turned to David, who turned to Wes. The boys were so used to having Blaine singing all the solos, they had no idea how talented Nick was. But as the boy's pitch-perfect voice carried its way through the auditorium, the three judges couldn't help but be completely shocked.

"Nick, that's enough." Wes stated, cutting the singing male off.

Nick nodded. "Thanks guys..." he replied, walking off-stage.

* * *

><p>"Nick, c'mon, don't stress yourself out." Jeff stated. "You were absolutely breathtaking!"<p>

Nice sighed, staring at Jeff worriedly. "But Blaine was that much better... And Wes cut me right off..." he replied softly. "Can I ask you a question...?"

"Yeah, anything." the blonde dancer answered, nodding at his best friend. Jeff was really glad Nick was willing to open up to him. The brown haired boy had always been so shy, and Jeff swore that Nick had an anxiety disorder of some sort.

"Is it bad that Blaine has really been getting on my nerves lately?" Nick asked warily.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, tilting his head.

"It's just... He gets everything... Every lead... I just... I know I'm shy and stuff, but I want a chance for once."

The blonde smiled, laughing softly. "Nick, you were so amazing yesterday. Even if you don't get the lead role, I want you to remember how absolutely great you were, okay?"

Nick nodded. "O-okay." he replied, standing up. "You wanna go check that cast list?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"I so got this, Kurt." Blaine exclaimed excitedly. A large smile spread across his face as he and the countertenor happily walked through Dalton's halls. "I mean, it's <em>Mulan<em>! And everyone knows how well I sound singing I'll Make a Man Out of You."

Kurt giggled, nodding. "Yeah, that's totally your go to shower song, isn't it?"

"Exactly!" Blaine replied, laughing lightly as well.

As Blaine and Kurt walked to check the cast list, they ran into Nick and Jeff, whom were hugging each other tightly, smiling. Jeff kept making happy squeals, which made Nick laugh more. Blaine and Kurt stared at them, wondering what happened to make them so happy.

"Guys, what's up?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Nick got lead!" Jeff exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" he added, turning back to Nick.

Blaine felt his stomach drop, and him and Kurt stared at each other, silent. Blaine wasn't sure what to do. Nick was one of his closest friends, and he knew he should be happy for him, but at the same time, a relentless ocean of jealously was forming, and he couldn't ignore it.

"W-well... Good job Nick." Blaine replied, nodding and forcing a smile.

Nick grinned happily as him and Jeff pulled away, but suddenly Nick realized what was going on. He had just taken Blaine's dream-role. He suddenly felt very guilty, and let his dark hair fall in front of his face. "O-oh... Blaine I... Thank you..." he muttered shyly, feeling happy for himself but bad for Blaine. What was he supposed to say?

The four boys stood in an awkward silence for a while, before Blaine finally broke it. "So uh... What role did I get?" he asked cautiously.

"Well..." Nick replied, tugging at his hair in an uncomfortable and nervous manner. "You're my understudy Blaine."

Blaine nodded slowly, smiling an almost irritated smile. "Okay. Alright, awesome." he stated, letting out a long breath. "Well you know what Nick? I'm really proud of you."

Nick smiled, relieved that the other didn't seem to hate him at least. "Thanks!"

"Mhm." Blaine replied. "Well, come on Kurt, let's go to class..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at McKinley, Tina found herself being relentlessly bothered by Rachel. She tried to ignore the bossy girl, but anyone that knew Rachel knew you couldn't <em>truly <em>ignore her. She wouldn't allow it.

"It must be a race thing! That's definitely it! I didn't know Dalton was a racist school!" the lead vocalist insisted. "I mean, you're Asian, of course they would give _you _the role of Mulan. I mean, it definitely isn't because you have better _vocals _than me, so it must be a race thing. But Nick isn't Asian... No, no. It's a race thing."

"Rachel, you know what?" Tina asked. "If you leave me alone, I might consider giving you the role. But I don't wanna talk about this right now."

Rachel turned to Tina, a sparkle in her eyes. "You would give me your role?"

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "I said I would consider it.." she replied. Though honestly, she had no plans on giving away her role anytime soon.

Tina knew that she wasn't the best singer in the Glee club, and Rachel did have a lot of talent. But that didn't mean Tina didn't want to shine either. And finally she had a chance. A chance she would probably never have again, at least, not at McKinley.

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms, "Fine. But when you decide that the pressure is far too much, and the notes are just out of reach, I'm here. I'd be being generous and doing it for you." she stated before storming out.


End file.
